


Missed Introductions

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor panic attack, Post Season 2, Tumblr Prompt, blade of marmora, kind of, shiro is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: "I just wish I could have introduced you two in person, Shiro.""Me too."





	

f of the fact he had no idea where his partner was, and it gave him something to do. The others had stopped protesting at this point, but Keith knew they were still uneasy about letting him go on those long missions, given to him by Kolivan himself.

He had promised Allura and the other Paladins that he would stay at the castle for a while. He would try and help them bond with their new Lions, and he promised that he would try to remain as grounded as possible, though the longer he stayed away from Kolivan and the other Blades, the easier it was for his mind to wander. What if Shiro wasn’t coming back? Where could he have gone? What if he was dead?

“Keith?”  
Allura’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought, and it took him a moment to remember that they were all crowded around the dining table, eating whatever the hell goo Hunk had cooked up for dinner that night. It wasn’t good, but it was better than anything Coran would have made them.

Keith gave the princess a slight smile, then put a spoonful of goo in his mouth. It tasted vaguely of Chicken Soup. He wasn’t complaining. It tasted like home.

The table was quiet, as per usual. Even Lance was quiet. Piloting Red must be taking its toll on the Paladin, because Keith could see the bags under his eyes that had just become part of his normal body at this point. Keith wasn’t sure the last time Lance had slept properly.

Pidge had gone quieter than usual. Hunk had tried to coax them out of their shell, but without Shiro to confide in, Pidge had completely shut everyone out. There was nothing everyone could do, really. Everyone was coping with the loss of Shiro in their own way.

Unfortunately, none of the ways would be considered even the slightest bit healthy.

Allura was standing up to leave the dining hall, when Coran more or less sprinted into the room. He seemed to trip over his own feet, falling straight into Allura’s arms. All the paladins at the table stood, while the Princess’s eyes widened.

“Coran?”

“Princess! We’ve received-you won’t believe-I can’t-”

“Coran, calm down.” Keith’s voice was firmer than he wanted it to be. As Coran struggled to catch his breath, Keith approached the Altean’s. Coran was mumbling to Allura, who was frowning, trying to understand what Coran was saying. Finally, Keith could make out a couple of words.

“Kolivan...The blades...Shiro-”

“Shiro?” Keith was at Coran’s side in an instant, his eyes widening. Coran had news about Shiro.

“Kolivan sent a radio message. They’ve got Shiro!”

Keith may or may not have sprinted out of the room, towards the Lions and the hanger.

 

Keith wasn’t sure he had ever flown so fast. They had reached the black holes containing the Marmora base within 15 minutes. Everything had been a blur. He remembered getting into the Black Lion, telling her that soon, her real paladin would be back. She had purred louder than Keith had ever heard a Lion purr. 

When they arrived, Kolivan immediately let them onto the base, and told them through the radio that Shiro was being kept in the medical bay. When the Black Lion landed, Keith all but launched himself from her. He didn’t even bother to wait for Allura, or the other Paladins. He had to see Shiro. He had to know he was okay. Alive. 

He more or less burst into the infirmary. He could hear Shiro yelling, and members trying to restrain him. Keith felt his heart burst into his throat. He ran over in an instant, pushing a doctor out of the way, grabbing ahold of Shiro’s wrist.

“Shiro-Shiro! It’s okay! You’re okay.” Keith watched as Shiro began to calm at the sound of Keith’s voice. Keith smiled shakily, letting go of one of his wrists to place it on Shiro’s cheek. He tilted his head over so their eyes met, and Keith could see the tears that were pooling in the older Paladin’s eyes. The man was terrified. His chest was heaving, and he seemed to be struggling to breathe.

“Keith?”

“I’m right here, Shiro. Deep breaths.” 

It took a few moments before Shiro had managed to calm down. Keith pressed their foreheads together, but Shiro looked confused.

“What happened? Where am I? You’re wearing my uniform, what happened to Zarkon?” Shiro asked in one breath, and Keith shushed him softly.

“It’s been a while, Shiro.” He mumbled, just as Allura and the other Paladins ran in. Lance was already sobbing like a baby. Pidge had tears in their eyes, and for once, Hunk wasn’t crying, but he looked like he was about to start. They rushed over to the bed, all of them immediately yelling, and Keith couldn’t help but notice how Shiro flinched at all the sudden noise. Keith ordered that Shiro be released from his restraints, then wrapped an arm around his waist. Shiro quietly clung to him. 

“Shiro, how did you get here?” Allura asked, her voice rushed, but full of worry. 

Shiro shook his head slightly.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you remember?” Pidge asked, and Keith noticed how their fingers kept twitching. He knew they wanted to go in for a hug, but Pidge knew it wasn’t a good idea right now.

“Fighting Zarkon. I got hit...and then I woke up here.” Shiro’s brow furrowed, and he looked between all the Paladins. “Did we switch Lions? Won’t that mess up the bond we’ve created?”

Lance shifted from foot to foot. Allura looked away. Hunk cleared his throat. Pidge adjusted their glasses. Keith remained silent. Shiro frowned.

“How...how long have I been gone?”

“Nine months.” Keith said softly. “I had to take over Black. Lance took Red, and Allura took Blue. We...it’s been rough, Shiro.” 

Shiro frowned, and fell silent. Just as Allura opened her mouth to ask another long string of questions, but the doors to the infirmary opened, and Kolivan came in. As per usual, two others followed him. Keith frowned. One of them should have been Ulaz. One should have been Thace. Now, Kolivan was the only leader left. 

“Shiro, you remember Kolivan.”

“Barely.” Shiro finally responded, but he was frowning. After a moment of hesitation, he reached out his hand. Kolivan approached him, glancing down at Shiro’s hand for a split second before he shook it. Kolivan forced a smile. It was weird. Keith didn’t think he’d ever seen Kolivan smile. It made him shudder.

Their hands dropped. Keith rubbed his hand against Shiro’s flesh arm. Keith felt some of Shiro’s tension fade. Kolivan cleared his throat.

“You are welcome to stay for as long as the healing process takes. If you would prefer to stay in your healing pods upon the castle, then that is understandable.” He gave a sharp nod. He turned on heel, leaving the room. Allura must have convinced the other Paladins to follow, because suddenly Keith and Shiro were alone. 

“I would have loved to introduce you properly to Ulaz, and Thace. Thace was a good man.”

Shiro frowned. He leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder, and Keith leaned his head on top of Shiro’s, his cheek pressed into his hair. They sat in silence for a long while, but Shiro broke it.

“I’m assuming we won, then?”

“We did.”

“Yet you’re all still here.”

“We couldn’t leave you.” Keith saw Shiro smile tiredly. The man was exhausted. “And, the war isn’t entirely over.”

Shiro’s smile dropped.

“We defeated Zarkon.”

“We’re facing Prince Lotor.”

“Oh.”

Another long moment of silence.

“You would have loved Thace, Shiro.”

“I already do.”

“What do you mean?”

“He saved your life. Died to save you. That makes him a good man in my books.”

Keith smiled, before shifting them around on the bed so Keith was laying on his back, and Shiro was curled up against his side, his head resting on Keith’s chest, just above his heartbeat. It seemed to soothe the older paladin. Keith took a deep breath. 

“I wished I could have introduced you two properly.”

"Me too, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if ya want boys  
> @Subject-to-feels


End file.
